In The In-Between
by tjmack
Summary: AU version of 2x06. Emma gets the magical compass, and must escape from Captain Hook to bring it back to her awaiting group. Along the way she finds an unlikely ally


_**A/N: I wrote this as a wishlist gift (Youtube thing) for a YT buddy of mine, YCEqueen. I hope you like it sweetie! Also...this came out a little differently than I had planned. It's an idea that's been rumbling around inside my head for a couple of weeks-or well as long as it's been since I read the episode description for last night's episode. **_

* * *

Emma grumbled as she continued to pump her legs. She still had drops of Hook's blood on her hands, but the knock to the head he had taken wouldn't keep him down very long. That much she knew. So she keeps pushing herself forward. From what she remembers, her mother is awaiting her return in a clearing that shouldn't be but a couple more miles ahead. Generally, Emma could handle running that far. She was a sheriff after all, however, Emma wasn't accustomed to running through the ragged underbrush of the enchanted forest.

She paused for a moment, listening for the rustling of leaves and grass from behind her. When she heard nothing, she slumped her back against a tree while she bent over trying to catch her breath. God, she seriously hated Hook. Part of her had hoped that she had used enough force with that big ass branch she had found, to do more damage than knocking him unconscious. It would at least make life easier for Snow and herself, and at this moment Emma was willing to do whatever she deemed necessary to get back to Henry. Hook was standing that far too handsome face right in her way, and he had to be dealt with.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Emma shoved herself away from the tree and pitched a glance behind her. When she saw and heard nothing, she turned back toward her destination and took off running again. She tried to watch where her feet were stepping, while trying to keep the whipping limbs from raking against her skin. While she was glad she had left her jacket with her mother, she was really missing the protection that the leather jacket would have against the skin peeling limbs that were beating against her arms.

With her eyes downcast, Emma practically leapt over a small, downed tree. Groaning at the stinging in her ankle, she pushed forward. Emma called it a lingering injury from chasing a crazed criminal who had skipped out on her, but in reality it was caused by chasing a man, that had stolen from her, in high heels. She really needed to learn to stop doing that, and she was learning. Which is why she wore her boots now.

She brought her eyes up in just enough time to see a blur of fur move in front of her, before she slammed into it. Flipping over the person that had deemed it fitting to wear a fur overcoat in the middle of a forest, Emma landed hard on her back. With a grunt, she shut her eyes against the pain and the bruise she could practically feel growing against her skin.

"Are you okay?" A heavily accented voice called out.

Emma grunted for a moment, attempting to not ream this person for not watching where they were going, when she realized that the voice sounded familiar. It hit her like a ton of bricks, that were apparently sitting on top of her, as she suddenly found it difficult to draw in a breath. Emma attempted to sit up, but only achieved in squeaking out a moan.

The fur clad person moved toward her, and she prayed that she was hallucinating. Hell, at this point she would take Hook over who she thought she had run into.

"Can you move?" The voice called out, before looking down at her.

That was definitely not a hallucination. If Emma could draw a full breath through her constricting lungs, she might would have screamed. However, that was not an option. Instead she yelped, while she watched as he backtracked slightly, before falling to his knees. He obviously hadn't been expecting to see her, not that he had a reason to, but to be fair, neither did she.

The look of absolute pain written on his face, shattered her heart all over again. Why did she keep allowing this man to keep hurting her? Finally, her lungs allowed her to breath, breathe after breathe, until finally she is able to stand up. Staring at him, she backed up slowly.

"How?" It was the only word she could force out of her mouth. Her eyes wide, as she stared at him.

Standing up, he held his hands in front of him. He looked at her for a moment, before that same dopey grin crossed his lips. Damn that smile. That alone was enough to shatter each and every wall she had sat up.

"Emma. It really is you." Not to mention the accent. That damn accent, mixed with his beautiful blue eyes and that stupid, dopey grin.

Her resolve melted, and she felt the need to throw herself into his arms but she relented. How did she know for certain that it was really him? How did she know it wasn't just Cora playing mind games with her? He was dead. She had held him when he drew his last breath. Emma had cried and grieved his death, and Emma never did that. Ever. So how in the hell was he standing in front of her now, like none of that had happened?

"Again, I say, how?"

His smile grew, as he took a step toward her. As a reflex, Emma touched the sword attached to her hip. Her mother had insisted that she take a useable weapon with her, something she was at least accustomed to using. At which point, Emma had actually explained the dragon story to her. Pride had beamed from Snow's face, as she handed over the sword and watched Emma attach it to her hip.

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you, Emma. I just—I want to explain. Well, explain as much as I can."

Emma sighed, as she dropped her hand. Her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at him expectantly. Her foot started to tap impatiently.

"The last thing I remember, was you and me in the sheriff station. Getting my memory back—because of you. I remember all I wanted in that moment was to show you how much what you did for me, meant to me. All of a sudden there was this intense pain in my chest, and I'm on the floor. I saw you leaning over me, crying. I knew I was dying, and all I wanted to do was tell you that it would be okay. Anything, I would have told anything to stop those tears, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. It was like a was frozen. Like I was paralyzed. Then there was nothing for a while. Just, like this dark void, until suddenly I woke up and I was here. In my land. I don't know why or how I'm here. I don't know if it was part of the curse, or what, but all I know is that I woke up here. At first I was happy, because I know this land, and my wolf brother is here. Until I remembered, that he isn't here. He's in Storybrooke. Then you crossed my mind, and it broke me because I knew I would never see you again."

The entire time he spoke, Emma edged closer and closer to him, until suddenly she was in his arms. Her body pressed so tightly against his, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Why was it, that this man, was the only one with the ability to make her cry? After a few minutes, Emma pulled back and brushed the pad of her thumb against his cheek. He smiled softly at her, before confusion set into his face.

"Emma, why are you—here?"

A chuckle bubbled up from her throat. "It's a long story, and involves a wraith—and _Regina_." Emma's voice changed to a slightly laced venom when she said Regina's name. She blinked her eyes for a moment, before looking back up at Graham. "Wait a second. An intense pain in your chest—the autopsy said you had a heart attack...That bitch."

Graham placed a hand on either side of her face, and forced Emma to look at him. "Believe me, Emma, when I say that I don't like her just as much as you, but we have more important things. Like, why you're here, and how you're planning on getting home."

This shook Emma from her trance. She stared at Graham for a moment, before she heard rustling behind her. Turning around, Emma shielded Graham from whatever was about to burst through the wooded area, and into the small opening.

"Nice to see I caught up with you, darling." Hook seethed. Dried blood was still stuck to the side of his face.

"Call me darling again. I dare you." Emma growled.

Graham stared between the two of them, as confusion lit his features. "Emma, who is that?"

A scowl crossed her lips as she hissed. "Hook."

Graham's eyes widened for a moment, before he realized the hook on the man's hand. Graham had never actually met the man before, but he had heard stories, rumblings mainly, about how dangerous Hook was. Without a second thought, Graham placed himself between Hook and Emma.

"What do you want?"

Hook grinned. "Aye, that be your girlfriend?"

Graham stared at Hook, unsure what to say. "Perhaps. You didn't answer my question, though."

His grin grew. "Well, see, your girlfriend over there took something from me, and I want it back."

Graham peered over his shoulder, and Emma shook her head. "It seems that you have the wrong girl, Hook-"

"No, I really don't. Believe me, I remember who I fight giants with, and I fought one with that blond lass. She took the compass, and I simply want it returned to me."

Graham turned toward Emma. "You fought a giant!?"

She glared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "A dragon too, but do you think right now is the time to discuss this? Now, this compass will help me get back to Storybrooke, and I am not giving it to anyone. Especially not some lying, filthy pirate that has aligned himself with someone as evil as Cora."

"Wait—Cora-as in."

"Regina's mom." Emma answered. "Look, can we do fairytale history 101 later? Right now, I have to take care of this annoying throne in my side." Emma pushed passed Graham, before glaring at Hook. "Look, Hook. You have two options. Option one, you leave me, Graham, and my mother the hell alone, and I don't kill you. Option two, you keep being a huge throne in my side, and I kill you. So which is it?"

Hook glared at her, before pulling a small knife from behind his back. "Oh, how I wish I had my sword."

Emma shook her head. "Well, I took down a dragon with one of this, I assume I can do that same with a human." she mumbled, before pulling to sword from her hip. The blade glinted in the sunlight.

Graham watched from where he was standing, a look of awe on his face as Emma quickly disarmed Hook, and held the tip of the sword to his neck.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Emma grumbled.

"So do it. If I go back to Cora without that compass I'm as good as dead anyways. At least your way will be merciful. That wretched woman will probably just yank out my heart."

That sent a chill down both Emma and Graham's spine as they stared Hook.

"If I let you come with us, do you promise to stop double crossing me? Because, I swear, Hook. If I find out that you are lying to me, I will tie you to a tree and leave you there to face Cora alone. Do you hear me?"

Hook shook his head.

"Great. Now, let's get back to camp so we can figure out how to take the wardrobe ashes from Cora." Graham stared at Emma, who simply shrugged her shoulders. "I will fill you in when we get back." With a smile on her face, Emma reached up and pressed a kiss to Graham's cheek. "I am really glad you're alive."

With a smile on his face, Graham grabbed a hold of Emma's hand and walked with her, side by side back toward the camp. For the first time in his life, Graham felt the exact same way. He was happy to be alive.


End file.
